


Bottoms Up

by alkjira



Series: Under the Influence [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Fili, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Riding, Smut, and other stuff, bareback, talking about rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the sequel that was supposed to happen.  
> And the title... it's to do with bartending and sex, that's good enough for me. Do not roll your eyes at me :p 
> 
> Futurefic set sometime after they've been a couple for a while.
> 
> Erm, reposted because AO3 didn't really behave the first time. If you see it twice that's why.

Still half asleep Bilbo squirmed as a warm weight settled over his thighs.

"Morning," someone said brightly and when Bilbo had convinced his eyes that they should indeed open he was met with the quite lovely sight of Fíli straddling his lap: all smiling blue eyes and tussled tufts of blond hair, not to mention miles of golden skin, made even more golden in the soft light falling between the sloppily closed curtains.  
(Living on the 12th floor had its advantages when it came to privacy and how much energy one had to devote to closing curtains properly.)

"Mrmph," Bilbo managed and let his eyes slid shut again.

"At least one part of you is awake," Fíli mused, and Bilbo squirmed again as his lover wrapped unexpectedly slick fingers around Bilbo’s (much too interested in the proceedings) cock.

"I think you're mistaken," Bilbo said and managed to drag his eyes open again.

"Mind if I investigate?" Fíli asked, sliding his thumb lightly up and down the underside of the stiff, and rapidly getting harder, cock. "Preliminary evidence does not confirm to your hypothesis."

"How much coffee have you had anyway?" Bilbo muttered as he fitted his hands to Fíli's waist, letting one hand travel further down to rub a furred thigh. Feeling grumpy he entirely avoided the half-hard cock nudging up against his wrist.

"I love your espresso machine," Fíli grinned, which managed to be an answer without actually being an answer. Too much coffee it was then. Which would be fine if he'd actually thought to _share_.  
  
"And lube. I love lube."  
  
Proving his words Fíli tightened his hand just slightly and moved it up and down Bilbo's cock in a slow teasing stroke that made Bilbo's toes curl.  
  
"Sure you're not awake?" Fíli asked innocently.  
  
 _Really_ , it was entirely too early for that level of smugness, that much Bilbo knew without even looking at the clock.

Still, as Fíli lowered his head for a kiss Bilbo raised his to meet him, his arms coming up to wrap around Fíli's broad back, but-

"I've not brushed my teeth," Bilbo protested just as Fíli's lips grazed his.  
  
Fíli had apparently been up for a while because Bilbo could smell minty freshness on his lover's breath, and just a hint of bitter coffee, whereas his own had to be quite foul indeed.

"Oh no, how will I be able to survive." Fíli murmured, gently touching his lips to the corner of Bilbo's mouth. "Let my family know I love them if I don't make it."

Bilbo's reply was forever lost to the world, because as he opened his mouth to make it, Fíli took the opportunity to claim the kiss he'd been angling for.

"I'd say you're up," Fíli concluded as he pulled back. "Want to fuck me?"

"Don't you want to take me?" Bilbo asked, driven by equal parts desire and sheer laziness as he didn't really want to do anything too energetic this early in the morning, but a slow morning shag did sound quite nice now that he was up, no pun intended.

"Sure, but I'm already slick from last night." Fíli splayed his hands over Bilbo's chest and slid them slowly upwards to stroke over his shoulders and neck, and then trail down Bilbo's arms. "Won't take much to get me ready. And I don't want to wait."

The undertone of _'I've waited for ages already'_ was plain to hear for anyone with working ears.  
  
"Why didn't you just wake me sooner," Bilbo said as he reached up to cup Fíli's cheek. It was rough with golden stubble which scratched over Bilbo's skin as Fíli leaned into the touch in the manner of an overgrown housecat.

"Because you look too cute sleeping."  
  
“So why’d you wake me up?”  
  
“Because you look _too_ cute sleeping,” Fíli murmured and rocked against him. “I thought about waking you up with a blow job, but I didn’t want to risk you dreaming about anyone else. I don’t want to be the guy who’s jealous of your imagination.”  
  
Bilbo snorted. “Trust me, even if I did dream of someone else I’d not be disappointed to wake up to you. Quite the opposite.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really,” Bilbo promised.  
  
“Really, really?”  
  
“Now you’re just fishing.”  
  
“Then maybe you should make me feel properly appreciated,” Fíli murmured and closed the distance between them for more kisses.  
  
Fíli had been right, it didn’t take much to prepare him, and before Bilbo could even offer to help, being somewhat distracted as he was by a clever tongue and nibbling teeth, he realised that his lover had already reached behind himself and was busy working his arse open with two slippery digits.  
  
“Would it be okay sometime if I did this while you were sleeping?” Fíli said and braced his free hand on Bilbo’s chest. “And then I could slick you up, and then you’d wake up as I sank down on you.”

“I don’t know.” Bilbo stroked his thumbs over the jut of Fíli’s hipbone. “I’d hate to miss this view.”  
  
Because it was a stunning one, to put it mildly. There’s was not a lot of difference between them in height, but other than that Bilbo thought there was little comparison between their bodies. Fíli were broad were he himself was slender; golden tan instead of pale, hard where Bilbo was soft. And right now his chest was just beginning to rise and fall a little unevenly, his breathing taking on a ragged edge, and a deep flush was spreading over his chest and shoulders. He was _beautiful_.

“But-“ Fíli bit his lip and his hips twitched. “But- you’d get to sleep longer.”  
  
“You’re still fishing,” Bilbo realised, stroking his fingers up the trail of hair leading from Fíli’s groin up to where it joined the thicker dark blond curls on his chest. "Silly man. Very well then. Do you want me to tell you how beautiful you are? That I miss you on the nights you have to work late as it turns the bed into a vast, empty space? That I still can’t believe I get to touch you and kiss you.”  
  
He gently rubbed a dark pink nipple between his fingers before leaning forward to take it into his mouth.  
  
“Okay,” Fíli said and shuddered. “I’m going to ride you now. Okay? Okay. Good. I’m ready,” he added just when Bilbo was about to ask. “You’ll see. Feel. Whatever. Just, _now_.”

There was a small slick sound as Fíli pulled his fingers out of himself, and the blond then scrambled to reached the little bottle of lube that definitely hadn’t been on the bed when Bilbo had gone to sleep.  
  
“Sorry,” Fíli said when Bilbo jumped a little as a hand wrapped around him again, his lover’s hand still slick, but now much cooler than before. “I- warming it up takes _time_.”  
  
“It’s all right,” Bilbo murmured, and it was. It was good even, as the small shock had made it a little less unlikely that he’d come the moment his cock would even so much as nudge up against Fíli’s arse.  
  
The blond leaned forward with one hand braced next to Bilbo’s shoulder and the other one still curled around Bilbo’s cock to line it up with himself. Having two free hands Bilbo curled one around Fíli’s neglected cock, only for his lover to protest.  
  
“No, not yet. I want to- I want to see if I can come just from you fucking me.”  
  
Bilbo moved his hands back to Fíli’s hips. “I hope you’re close then because I was just thinking that I hope I won’t come the moment I get inside of you.”

Bilbo bit his lip as he felt the tip of his cock slide up between Fíli’s cheeks, riding along the crack. The blond cursed and repositioned himself. He leaned forward again, and when he rocked his hips down again he’d found the right angle and the head of Bilbo’s cock popped into him.  
  
“That’s it,” Fíli groaned and moved his hands to rest on Bilbo’s stomach. “That’s- _perfect_.”  
  
Bilbo’s hands tightened on Fíli’s hips as he sternly told his hips not to thrust, not yet. But it was damned hard with the way Fíli's body fluttered around him, squeezing him tight. “Just don’t hurt yourself.”  
  
“Mmhmm?” Fíli said dreamily and rolled his hips, sinking a little further down. “Oh bloody hell that’s nice. You feel so good.”  
  
Bilbo’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips. “So do you.”  
  
“I woke up and you were already hard against my thigh,” Fíli murmured. “And I really wanted to touch you. But I can’t just wake you up whenever and just-“  
  
“Yes, yes you can,” Bilbo said and nodded encouragingly as Fíli sank down the last inches until their bodies rested snugly against each other and Bilbo’s cock was entirely sheathed in tight, slick warmth. “In fact, I encourage it.”  
  
“But you didn’t even want to wake up now?” Fíli said, his eyes so wide and blue, and with a mischievous spark twinkling in them. “And that was after I'd left you alone for ages.”  
  
“Let’s make, oh, a deal,” Bilbo as Fíli rose up on his knees, just a couple of inches, and dropped down again. “Bring me coffee next time and I won’t say a word of complaint.”  
  
“Deal,” Fíli murmured and strained forward for a kiss, Bilbo doing the same. “All the coffee. I’ll turn over a new leaf and become a barista. Got to be an easy enough transition.”  
  
Bilbo smiled and cupped Fíli’s face in his hand, brushing a thumb over his lips. “Well, maybe-“  
  
As Fíli wrapped his lips around said thumb and gave it a leisurely suck before scraping his teeth along the underside of it and flicking his tongue against the pad, what Bilbo had meant to say flew straight out of his ears.  
  
“ _Nnrgh_ ,” he said instead, quite intelligently, and without asking his hips jerked up. Not a lot, not with Fíli’s weight pressed into his lap, but just enough to make Fíli shudder and groan.  
  
“Again.”  
  
But he didn’t actually wait and instead rolled his own hips down sharply, making his cock slap up against his stomach as he rocked back up. His knees were pressed into the bed on each side of Bilbo’s waist and Bilbo ran his hand over the tense muscles in Fíli’s thighs and stomach, not sure if he was trying to soothe him or excite him; just needing to touch, and he couldn’t resist teasing a finger over the head of the thick pretty cock bobbing so enticingly in front of him.  
  
Fíli groaned again and gave him a half-hearted glare. “Hands off. I heard it’s even nicer if you come without touching your dick.”  
  
“I didn’t think Arda was the kind of place where you picked up sex tips while working the bar,” Bilbo teased.  
  
“I’m not sure if you’ve heard,” Fíli said as he began rocking his hips, grinding down into Bilbo’s lap. “But there’s something called the internet. And people occasionally post stuff that’s _not_ about sex there. But those bits are easily overlooked and I- Oh bloody _fuck_.”

Bilbo gasped as Fíli suddenly clenched around him.  
  
“Please move now,” Fíli said, his voice strained, and Bilbo wouldn’t have been able to deny that request even if he wanted to.  
  
As he rocked his hips he tried to think of anything except for what he was doing as to not immediately make a fool out of himself. The deadline for his next book was a month away, that shouldn’t be a problem. And after that he-  
  
“Did I tell you I know how to ride real horses?” Fíli asked and Bilbo blinked up at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Grandfather had a farm.”  
  
“You want to talk about this _now_?”  
  
“Yes, because I’m trying not to come.” Fíli worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

“But you wanted to-“  
  
“Not after three seconds like some teenager,” the blond protested. “My legs are _trembling_ , I don’t even know if I could ride you right now.”  
  
“Coffee _can_ make you jittery,” Bilbo murmured. He let his gaze move down Fíli’s chest and stomach; the latter now flushed as well, and stopped on the obvious point of interest; Fíli’s hard cock, also flushed a deep pink and leaking precome.  
  
“I wish I could suck you right now,” Bilbo continued. “But if I’ve ever been that limber that was a long time ago and I was probably much too young for such things.”  
  
“Bet you were _lethal_ at eighteen,” Fíli rasped and pressed his hips down into Bilbo’s thrusts. “All cute and sexy and-“  
  
“Awkward and-“  
  
“Plush lips and your cute arse-“  
  
“Always with my nose down a book-“  
  
“Curls everywhere and chubby cheeks, both pairs-“  
  
“Too skinny-“  
  
“Bilbo,” Fíli complained. “Stop ruining my fantasy about you as jailbait.”  
  
Bilbo snorted. “Terribly sorry.”  
  
“I forgive you,” Fíli said magnanimously. “But I refuse to believe that you weren’t cute as hell.”  
  
Keeping his opinions to himself Bilbo merely shook his head.  
  
“And now you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Fíli said huskily. “With your pretty cock that feels so good inside of me. And fucks me so well I’m going to come just from that.”  
  
And just like that it was Bilbo who struggled not to come at that very moment.  
  
“Yes,” he hissed and used every little bit of leverage that he had to rock his cock up into Fíli. “Do it. I want to see you come all over me.”  
  
Fíli’s stomach gleamed where the head of his cock had smacked against it and Bilbo smeared the small spots of wetness with his fingers before bringing them to his own mouth to suck, keeping his eyes on Fíli’s the entire time.  
  
“That’s got to be cheating,” Fíli said and looked down at Bilbo, his eyes hooded and dark.  
  
“I didn’t sign any official rules,” Bilbo said loftily, or as loftily as he could under the circumstances. He could feel his bollocks tightening up, and every time Fíli squeezed around him felt as if it would make him shatter into a thousand pieces.  
  
“Come for me,” Bilbo said and ran his hands over his lover’s body, everywhere he could reach except for the lovely cock weeping for his touch. “ _On_ me. Make a mess of me.”  
  
“I’d help you clean up,” Fíli whispered and licked his lips.  
  
“Would you like me to clean you up?” Bilbo slid his hand around Fíli’s hip to squeeze a firm arse cheek. “Get my tongue inside you and lick until you were empty again?”  
  
Fíli’s eyes went wide and shocked, then blank as his cock began to jerk out stripes of pearly come over Bilbo’s stomach. His arse screwed up tight, and when his hand scrambled over Bilbo’s chest and accidentally brushed a tightly pebbled nipple that was enough to push Bilbo the rest of the way over the edge as well.  
  
Later, as they were both getting their breaths back, Fíli hit Bilbo weakly on the shoulder.  
  
“If you didn’t mean that it was definitely cheating.”  
  
“I meant it,” Bilbo said and grinned goofily up at the ceiling. “Now?”  
  
A small whimper was his only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is because I write a smutty thing every day... lol, unexpected consequences.  
> Or because the weather is so bloody hot that my stories try and mimic it.


End file.
